


A Trip to the Zoo

by Small_Hobbit



Series: The Unexpected Family [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, zoo animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 08:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg Lestrade takes his daughter Lucy, aged 4, to the zoo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Trip to the Zoo

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of what a suspect will be a series of vignettes that take place during the time of "Five Times Someone was Admitted to Hospital and Once when they were Happy About It"
> 
> This happens a few days after "The First Time" http://archiveofourown.org/works/781261
> 
> Written for and beta-ed by notluvulongtime

It was Saturday morning and Lucy had been bouncing around expectantly.  Greg had promised her that after the events of the past week they would do something she had chosen at the weekend.  Lucy had instantly suggested the zoo because it was her very favourite place.  Although now recovering, William was not strong enough to cope with a full day out and started to sulk because he wouldn’t be well enough to go.  Greg, long experienced with dealing with Sherlock’s sulks, thought rapidly and suggested that this visit be treated as a reccy to pick out the best bits for a future trip to be held in a few weeks time:  ‘Then we won’t waste time looking at boring animals when we could be watching the exciting ones.’

So, with the destination agreed on, Lucy was now standing by the front door, with her shoes and coat on and backpack ready, when Greg emerged, yawning from the bedroom.

“Daddy, get dressed, we need to go NOW!”

“Sweetheart, I need my coffee, we both need breakfast and most important of all, the zoo doesn’t open for another two hours.”

Sherlock stuck his head out of William’s bedroom.  “There’s a zoo guide on the table.  I suggest you circle all the animals you intend to see and then use the map on the back to plan the best route.  Don’t forget to include some of the ‘T’ signs because Daddy will no doubt insist on stopping for coffee.”

Greg was about to say “She’s only four”, but stopped himself.  It was factually correct, but expecting her development to mirror that of any of his nieces or nephews was pointless.  The previous week, Sherlock had been instructing her in the importance of not just seeing, but observing, by having her draw a plan of the park that they visited regularly.  Since Lucy lacked the physical dexterity with a pencil to draw a map, Sherlock had poured sugar all over the kitchen table and instructed her to use her finger to draw the path and then show where the other landmarks were.  It hadn’t been a complete map, but it would have enabled anyone to find the duck pond (plastic beaker) or the ice cream cabin (egg cup).

Finally, they were about ready to leave.  The guide had been clearly marked.  Greg looked at the pictures of the circled snakes and worriedly glanced at Sherlock, who nodded, understanding the problem instantly.  (In fact, whilst en route to the zoo, Greg received a text that said ‘Tell L that Papa wants to show her the snakes himself’). 

Greg had premade and taken a bag with their packed lunch with them.  He had left an identical one in the kitchen and planned to phone at lunchtime to remind Sherlock and William to make sure they ate the contents.  And in the midst of all this careful planning, Lucy stood with itchy feet at the door and started to say “Come on, Daddy” for what felt like the hundredth time.

“Right, we’re off.”

****

Once at the zoo, Lucy insisted that their first stop was the lions.  From there, they headed towards the alpacas; then the llamas and onto the camels.  Feeling very much like an ‘older father,’ Greg almost envied some of the younger dads, until he realised that for many of them this would be the only time they had in the week to devote to their children.  And he wondered if they had the time to indulge in the same luxury to come, the delight of acting out all the animals they had seen once they had returned home, only regrettably getting up off the floor when his knees started to complain.

Greg and Lucy found somewhere suitable for lunch and then it was off to watch the penguins being fed.  Afterwards, they visited the giraffes, zebras, lemurs and otters, by which time both Lucy and Greg were starting to feel tired. So when Daddy suggested they go to the shop, Lucy was happy to agree.

They found a book of animal skeletons for William.  Lucy picked up a small cuddly penguin for herself.  Recently, Greg had agreed with Sherlock that she had no need for any further toys, but faced with the pleading expression on his little daughter’s face, he felt his resolve weaken. 

“We need to get something for Papa,” Lucy said.  “He’ll like this,” she held up a rubber in the shape of a turtle.

“Okay.  I’ll go and pay for them.”

“And this is for you.”  She thrust at him a pencil with the picture of a tiger on it.

Once all the presents were bought, they left the zoo and walked to the bus stop.  On the bus, Lucy climbed into Greg’s lap and promptly fell asleep.  Since she wasn’t inclined to wake up once they reached their destination (or at least she pretended she wasn’t, which Greg _never_ minded at all – how long was she to be this tiny, this light to hold her up in his arms?),  he was forced to carry her to their flat.

Sherlock let them in, noted their sleeping daughter and said with a smile, “I see you’ve had a good day.”


End file.
